The present invention relates to automated laundry spreaders and/or stackers. In particular, a spreader for laying out articles of laundry and a stacker for stacking spread towels are provided.
Many processes in laundries are automated. For example, machines in hotels spread out, iron, and fold sheets without operator intervention. To begin the automated process, the operator identifies either corners or an edge of the sheet and places the corners or edge into the first machine. Since sheets have large dimensions with thin fabric, the sheets are often tangled together, necessitating either an automated separator machine or an operator for locating the edges or corners.
Since towels are smaller and thicker, towels may be less likely tangled after removal from a washing or drying machine. However, in typical towel processing, an operator still grabs individual towels and places them on folding machines. Where possible, automated processes may save money over time.
Machines for automatically grabbing towels from a load of towels and spreading the towels have been attempted, but find little commercial success. Typically, these machines attempt to isolate diagonal corners and then opposite corners. Such isolation can be difficult and inconsistent when implemented with a machine.